The objective of the DMID Clinical Trial Management contract is to provide clinical trial management to DMID's clinical research program. Assistance includes clinical site assessment, clinical site preparation and clinical trial operational assistance, including the establishment of appropriate internal Quality Control/Quality Assurance (QC/QA)procedures and systems; external QA monitoring; pharmacovigilance and safety monitoring; general logistical support and administrative coordination for DMID's clinical research program; and implementation and maintenance of information management systems.